


The Demon You Wanted

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [146]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Novelization, based on a comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: A somewhat modified novelization of The Demon You Wanted by the-vampire-inside-me.My 150th BATIM fanfic.





	The Demon You Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The original comic was made before the release of Chapter 3. As such, some elements of the game are absent, including Malice. In addition, I have slightly modified this work to be compliant with my safety list (assuming the original comic isn't already compliant). That means Wally, Sammy, Susie, Norman, Shawn, Allison, Thomas, Grant, and Lacie are all safe from Joey's madness.

After the way Joey had treated the people who once worked for him, it was no surprise none of them ever returned. Still, what Joey did to the Toons was beyond what he did to his former workforce. His cruel mistreatment of them had left Bendy full of hate, twisting his body into that of a monster. Before Henry returned, he'd sated his metaphorical bloodlust by killing the monsters who wrongly believed themselves to have once been human.

Now, however, Henry had finally found his way to the demon's lair, with Boris at his side and Alice keeping watch nearby. There was no doubt that the animator was done running.

"Henry..."

(BATIM)

Even after all this time, Henry was still stunned by Bendy being alive. Yes, he knew full well that the rest of the Sillyvison crew were safe, most likely at home, but that hadn't ruled out Joey turning himself into the ink demon. Now, thanks to Alice, he knew he had been chased by the real deal.

"B...Bendy? I...I can't believe it! Is that really you?"

"I was," Bendy said quietly. "But then you and the others left me here to rot. After what Joey did..."

Henry gasped as Bendy emerged. The demon's form had shifted multiple times, from a mass of ink with Bendy's head to a skeletal-looking creature. Now, he looked like a taller, more demonic version of his cartoon self.

"...I'm now the demon you all wanted."

Letting out a growl, Bendy dashed forward and pinned Henry against the wall.

"Bendy, don't!" Boris cried out. He didn't want to fight his friend, but he didn't want Henry to get hurt. "Ben--"

"You're lucky Boris wants to protect ya," Bendy growled. "But let me have some fun first." He chuckled. "Isn't this evil enough?"

"Bendy, this--this isn't you." Henry looked up. "Stop acting like the 'evil' asshole you're not!"

He reached out and wiped ink out of Bendy's face. Confusion became apparent in Bendy's eyes, as his mind flashed back to the last time they had been visible.

(BATIM)

Struggling against the chains, Bendy snarled at his creator.

"It hurts! It hurts, ya spineless coward! You killed Boris, and now what are you trying to do to me?"

With grief and rage giving him strength, Bendy shattered the chains, dropping to the floor and wiping ink from his face.

"You...you just killed my best and only friend! Remember this, Joey. You'll pay for this!"

As Joey turned to run, Bendy wiped ink out of his face.

"Remember my face, you traitor! 'Cause this'll be the last thing you see before you die!"

(BATIM)

"There, better now." Henry smiled. "Finally, I can see your face. You're the same little devil darling I used to draw."

He patted Bendy's shoulder. "A little grown up, but...heck, I never would have expected to find you alive in this forsaken hellhole of a studio. It's been so long, hasn't it?"

Bendy nodded, starting to sob quietly. He shook slightly, not flinching as Henry cupped his cheeks.

_I still can't believe it. How the hell did Joey manage to bring Bendy to life? With Boris and Alice? Now look at the poor thing, alone for almost thirty years..._

"Wait, wha--?"

Without warning, ink started to pour off Bendy as he shrank. In moments, he had reverted to a three-dimensional version of the character Henry had helped create.

"Oh my God..."

Still sobbing, Bendy looked up at Henry. "Why did ya come back? Ya think ta get here, as if nothing had happened? Do ya have any idea of what Joey did to us?" He wiped his face. "And now, you act as if ya care. Spare me this and just--just go away, OK? Me, Boris, and Alice are better without ya!"

Unable to bear it any more, Henry pulled Bendy into a hug, eliciting a gasp of surprise.

"If I ever knew that all this could happen, I never would have left! I was drafted, and Joey never forgave me for that. All these years, and I never knew. Please, Bendy, Boris, Alice...forgive me."

Bendy hugged Henry back, a fresh batch of tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I forgive you...*hic*...Dad..."


End file.
